


Dog Days

by Rune_Senpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Petplay, Power Play, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rune_Senpai/pseuds/Rune_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren decides it's time to try some new things in his life.. Little did he know exactly what he was getting himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

Getting out of the taxi since he had finally arrived at his destination, Eren sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair. He was clearly nervous, and had been the entire ride. But he had already made his decisions and filled out whatever forms he needed to, so there was no going back now. Tipping the driver, he watched the vehicle drive off and leave him at someone's house whom he didn't even know yet. He took in a breath, turning around to face the house. 

Well, whoever lived here certainly had it made out for them. The house was rather big, a nice place and definitely more than nicely kept. So, that was a good sign; right? Taking slow, cautious steps towards the front door; the teen had to take a moment to recollect himself before he raised his hand to knock. His movements were shaky, but he finally managed to get himself to reluctantly tap the door once, twice, three times. Then he waited.

Levi was up bright and early, running a hand through his morning hair before he took a shower and even shaved. Smooth and clean is what he saw in the mirror after going through all of his morning routines. The Raven wasn't that excited about a new pet but at the same time he had a certainty that maybe this one would stay longer than the others would at least. So, in preparation, he lauded out what he thought was 'beginner' gear onto the bed, nothing too drastic either, just a pair of black spandex shorts and a collar, deciding just to go back to the basics judging by the boys form he filled out he must surely be a beginner.

"Hm, the damn brat is late.." He murmured to himself and took a sip of his tea before a faint knock was heard. The Raven casually set down his tea cup and and swiftly made his way over to the door, dressed in rather casual attire before opening the door. "You're late, brat. Also take you're shoes off before entering." He stated monotonously and gave a quick glance over the boy before walking back into the room itself.

As the door was opened, Eren tensed a bit at the sight he was met with. The man seemed serious, not even having the slightest trace of a genuine smile or anything of the sorts on his features. And the greeting wasn't much reassuring, either. The brunette had atleast expected a name exchange, or even just a hello, but he didn't even get that. Atleast the other seemed to be just as well kept and hygenic as his house. It could've been worse. Taking his shoes off as requested, Eren slowly took a step into the house, glancing around the room as he cautiously closed the door behind him. He didn't say much, not really knowing what to say; so he waited for the raven to do that part for him.

 

Levi just kept walking, past the living room before he finally casted a glance over his shoulder. "Well, are you coming or what?" He asked with small annoyance in his voice before arriving at the bedroom, opening the door so the brunette could see just about what exactly he was getting himself into.

"Alright, that small pile of items over there is for you, Eren, since I presume you're a beginner. Once you're changed and dressed in said items I'll walk you through the rules and discipline as ordered. Also if you take too much time in here I won't hesitate to come in here myself." The Raven ended his small speech that he pretty much recited to every pet he had ever been assigned to before turning on his heel and into the living room, hoping that the brunette at least had a brain and could even understand the simple demand.

Eren followed after the older, keeping a good amount of space between them as they walked. Once they got to the bedroom, he glanced around in curiosity before his attention was directed towards the items on the bed. He was about to give a response, but the raven had already exited the room, leaving Eren to sigh.

Approaching he bed, he gazed over the items and blushed lightly, only now the reality of this coming further onto him. Nonetheless, he stripped down and quickly put on the attire given. The shorts were.. rather clingy and tight; not leaving much to the imagination; and the collar only made the 'outfit' all the more strange. This was definitely all new to him, and he suddenly found himself regretting not researching further into what he was getting himself into. He felt extremely revealed; parading around a stranger's house shirtless and only in restricting shorts, but after all he did willingly put himself into this situation. So, leaving the room to find Levi, he was left trying to supress the blush on his features.

 

Levi sat and waited rather impatiently on his custom black leather love seat he loved very much. It made him feel like the man of the house, a surge of dominancy that he always craved for; thus the reason why he even bothered to play around in the petplay world in the first place. In hand was his tea cup as he took small sips of his favorite black tea, only ever setting down his cup when he noticed the younger male come into the room. 

Shamelessly the older man trailed his eyes from the shorts to the collar as he even gave a small nod of approval "Not bad, now come and sit, just like a good pup would." He murmured, letting up on the strict tone as he commanded and pointed to the floor space just in front of his seat so he could get down with the basics and or rules and such.

Eren could only blush further at the phrase and the command, but he knew better than to protest before he even heard the rules and whatnot. It flustered him further how he was instructed to sit on the floor, rather than a piece of furniture. Furrowing his eyebrows slightly in a small act of distaste, he approached and silently sat down; being sure to leave space from him to Levi. He crossed his legs, attempting to cover his spandex clad crotch, still not used to the material or feeling yet. 

Flicking his glance up, he could feel the blush spreading from his cheeks down to his neck aswell. He didn't appreciate how he was eyed over so openly aswell, as if he was some sort of eyecandy. He scoffed softly, waiting for whatever was to come his way next.

Levi seemed to find great amusement in Eren's struggle to learn his place as nothing more than a pup. Just more fun for the Raven he thought as he gave a small tsk and pointed out the boys improper posture of not sitting on his hind legs like a normal dog would. Finding even some sadistic pleasure when the brunette didn't even feel comfortable /clothed/.. Boy was he in for a ride. 

"Now pup, that is no way to sit. Also you will address me as master or sir, nothing more or nothing less until said so. Any further misconduct will result in discipline, and trust me, I have several ways to get you to learn your place pup. Although, good behavior is always rewarded with.. Treats" Levi muttered and flicked his glance down to Eren, slowly leaning down a hand as he held the boys cheek. "Do I make myself clear?"

Eren's eyes slipped shut at the contact and he shied back a bit, lowering his head slightly despite the small nod he gave. "Y- Yeah.." He murmured, not giving in to the titles so easily. Correcting his posture to sit with his calves folded under his thighs, he sighed softly at how odd he felt, the blush flaring up a few shades.

Levi was going to admit that he was rather pleased, although his lips curled into a sneer when the brunette clearly didn't understand his title. So, for now as discipline he grabbed the boys collar calmly and yanked it up to eye level, soaking in the boys fear and discomfort like the certain sadist he was before he spoke. "Listen mutt, if you have any shit for brains you would understand that dogs don't talk, although I'll make an acceptation so we don't have to play a ridiculous game of charades every time to understand a single request you want. Although, what I do expect is you to use my titles. ... Unless you prefer to be disciplined so soonest?" His voice was smooth and pointed, although gruff like sandpaper as he spoke.

It was only then that Eren realized just what exactly he had gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom. Here's this to make up for dropping my other Fanfic. And yes, Eren is of age here, don't worry. Hopefully chapter 2 will be up soon. There may be some typos, but I'll go back through again to fix them. Enjoy, lovelies!


End file.
